


Parental Approval

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [87]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Collaboration, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gift Art, Gift Fic, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Teen Romance, Tony Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki and Tony are dating. Tony wants to tell someone important.





	Parental Approval

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).



> IT IS THE WONDERFUL **NAMELESSLYNIGHTLOCK** 'S BIRTHDAY AND **RABENTOCHTER** SUGGESTED A COLLAB WHERE I DID FIC AND SHE DID ART. AND SHE SUGGESTED THE IDEA, AND HERE WE ARE.
> 
> WE HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY, ESPECIALLY YOU, LOU.
> 
>    
> 

“Come on, Loki!”

Loki continued to drag his feet, he also protested for the hundredth time. “This isn’t a good idea, Tony.”

Tony’s hand was linked with Loki’s and he just flashed a bright, undaunted smile. “Yes, it is.”

But, Loki knew it wasn’t.

Loki had moved to New York with his family a year ago. He’d met Tony and they’d instantly become friends. 

The thing was, Loki wasn’t a _good_ friend or a _good_ influence. He was always getting in trouble for mischief, talking back, or being an asshole.Tony had loved it about him, but no one else had. He hadn’t cared as long as Tony didn’t mind.

They’d been friends for a year, but then they’d… well, they’d started… _dating_.

It was still new, only a couple of weeks of kisses and dates. The _school_ didn’t even know. No one did.

But, Tony wanted to tell someone. He wanted to tell the person he cared about most in the world. Not his father, not his mother.

He wanted to tell _Jarvis_.

The butler was more of a father figure to Tony than Howard Stark, and Jarvis’ opinion meant the world to Tony.

It was why Loki didn’t want to meet him. He didn’t want Jarvis’ to disprove of him. Loki didn’t want his relationship with Tony to end before it even begun. Because, he _adored_ Tony. His heart raced when Tony smiled at him, his world lit up when Tony took his hand.

Loki was entirely smitten and he wanted to keep dating Tony.

He didn’t want to cause a rift between them when Jarvis didn't like him. He didn’t want Tony to _break up_ with him.

Loki knew this would end badly. No one would ever think Loki was good enough for Tony (most days, he didn’t believe it himself.)

Yet, all his protests were falling on deaf ears and before Loki knew it, Tony was pushing open the door to the service entrance where Jarvis was shining silver in the kitchen.

He smiled warmly at seeing Tony. “Master Stark. How are you today?”

“I’m great, Jarvis.” He pointed at Jarvis with a pout. "And we talked about this."

The older man chuckled. “As you insist, Tony.” Jarvis’ gaze flicked to Loki before lingering on their linked hands. Loki swallowed and barely resisted shuffling his feet. “Can I do anything for you and Mr Odinson?”

“Um…” Tony finally looked nervous. He darted his eyes away, and his hand tightened around Loki’s. “No. I, ah… just wanted to,” he swallowed, before blurting out, “ _introduceyoutomyboyfriend_.”

Tony wasn’t looking at Jarvis, but Loki was; he was sending the butler a pleading gaze, trying without words to beg: _please support him, please don’t hate me, please believe how much we like each other._

Jarvis’ eyes were flicking between them. Tony’s faint blush, their hands, and Loki’s own nervous and hopeful expression.

Loki was still waiting for the axe to fall, for everything to go horrible wrong. He did _not_ expect the warm smile that lit up Jarvis’ face.

“I am glad to see you happy, Tony. I am very honoured by your trust.” 

He put down the knife and cloth and took off his gloves. He walked around the table and pulled Tony into a gentle hug. Tony melted into it. 

“‘Course I trust you, Jarvis,” Tony mumbled against the fabric, but the relief coating his voice belied how nervous he had genuinely been.

Jarvis pulled back and gently ruffled Tony’s hair. Loki knew that had anyone else messed with Tony’s gelled locks, they would have lost a hand. Jarvis merely got a boyish grin.

Jarvis then turned to Loki who stiffened and watched the old butler warily. Jarvis merely held out a hand. “You have been a wonderful friend to Tony this last year, I hope to see you become a wonderful boyfriend as well.”

Loki gaped. Stunned someone would have a good word to say about him, let alone accept him so readily. Yet, Jarvis’ smile was warm and genuine and he so badly wanted to believe things had gone okay.

He tentatively took the other man’s hand. It was forceful but not threatening as they shook.

When he released him, Jarvis pottered back to the other side of the kitchen. “Now, shall I make biscuits?” He looked over his shoulder with a twinkle in his eye. “It is not every day the young master is so besotted.”

Tony flushed a brilliant pink. 

“Jaaarviss,” Tony whined. It just made Loki grin, and before he thought to stop himself, he ducked in and kissed his boyfriend’s flaming cheek.

Jarvis just chuckled softly. He looked at them with nothing but affection. “Yes, I think biscuits are a perfect celebration.”

Tony glanced at Loki, something hopeful in his eyes, and Loki understood in a moment.

“Can we help?” Loki asked.

When Jarvis’ eyes filled with approval and he nodded, it made Loki feel like maybe this really _would_ turn out okay.

Because although he was dragged into cooking biscuits and although Jarvis’ questioned them about their relationship, it never felt _suspicious_ it only felt warm and affectionate. Jarvis was happy for them, Jarvis _supported_ them.

Loki could understand why Jarvis had been the first one Tony told. The old butler truly wanted Tony happy, and as long as Loki continued doing that, Jarvis would always approve of him.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Just so you know, we almost called this "Telling The Butler", but the current title worked better. Shh.~~
> 
> Also, my first time writing the real Edwin Jarvis. No idea if I did him well ^^;; Sesil says it's okay. So, we'll take her word for it. XD


End file.
